Kitana x subzero
by Love4everstories
Summary: who are the cutest couples on mk?Kitana and subzero acourse! How did kitana meet this lin Kuei warrior know as Kuai Lang(Tundra) before he change his codename to (sub-zero).What is their life between them?How do they feel about each other, and do they feel the same way?


Sub zero x Kitana

kitana princess of outworld walks towards shao is gladly waiting for her special KItana went close shao kahn, she bow down to him.

"yes, father"Kitana said

"KITANA"There are two earthrealm ninja from the lin kuei invading this are at the mission is to go there and intercept them.

"Yes,father." Kitana quickly walked away,with a smirk behind her mask.

At the wastelands subzero know as Kuai Liang. The younger brother of bi-han,his codename once to to smoke about his brother and shang tsung.

"If he killed bi-han,he will die."said subzero

subzero stared at smoke.

"Be stealthful as the night."

Subzero bowed placing an arm over his broad chest.

"And deadly as the dawn."Smoke bowed in return.

As subzero walked away to his next turn around looking at kitana walking torward him,with an aggressive look on her face.

"The emporer was wise to send me here,the lin kuei do walk unvited, in his realm".said kitana

"Why would that might be? He was foolish to send his housemate, to interfear lin kuei business".smoke said with a attitude

I am KITANA, princess of outworld!

kitana raise her eyebrows,stared directly at smoke.

"And i deal harshly with sharp tongued intruders".

Kitana raised her sharp blue fans, getting ready to smoke maintain his fighting stance.

Smoke quickly attack her, after that she was defeated.

Smoke walked toward kitana staring at her while she was knock out.

"Sleep well Princess."smoke said with a happy attitude.

Smoke gave a little smile to her and walked away to find shang tsung.

In fifteen minutes, after smoke walked away.

Kitana woke up and pushing her self up a little bit of the edenian princess had one of her hands on her head.

oww!",What happen to me?"KItana said with a confusing look on her face.

Then kitana started to remember that she was defeated by one of the lin kuei quickly stand up and ran as fast as she could to the find the other lin kuei,before its to late when the warrior reaches to her father alive.

As kitana quickly and queitly went inside the castle.

She saw a ninja in a familiar blue garbed ninja like uniform can see him making a big frozen ice cube.

"A pity you could not have copperated."subzero said talking to himself while staring at the ice cube.

As kitana starts approching to him, subzero sense something walking torwards turned around and couldn't believe his Liang know as sub zero just couldn't stop looking at the beautiful princess .

Subzero ice frosty blue eyes started blinking to make sure it wasn't a dream. His frozen heart started beating faster and faster as kitana got closer and even more stared at him with her eyebrows narrow down.

"Of shao kahn order and command, intruders are not allowed here."Kitana said with no fear

In subzero head, he dosen't want to fight kitana.

Subzero bow down to his knee's with his head down,and his frosty blue eyes looking at her.

"Princess,I assume you that I am not a intruder, am here to participate in the mortal kombat tournament."

"Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat.I will give it to him."Kitana responded back

Princess kitana started quickly runs towards subzero,to complete her mission from shao kahn.

Subzero starts to get nervouse,he didnt know what else to do. He fell in love with the raised his hands torwards the ground making a ice puddle.

While kitana was running really fast she sliped off the ice puddle. And landed into subzeros arms ontop of his and subzero both fall towards the kitana slowly pick up her head and noticed her face is close to eyes started to be wide open. She can't stop looking at subzero handsome blue eyes.

While her and subzero stared at each other for a moment.

Kitana can feel his chest moving up and down while he is breathing. As she can feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Subzero heart was going so fast he feel like he was about to explode. Instead of him feeling pain from the fall. He was to busy thinking in his head how absolutely gorgouse she is.

Him and kitana felt like something they never felt before.

Finally kitana snap out of it, she close her eyes and shook her head a little. Then open her eyes back to subzero, and act like nothing happen.

"Oo ummm,I am so sorry subzero."said kitana

"No, it is my fault my appologies princess"

Kitana slowly got off of subzero, as subzero started to stand up.

"You dont have to appologies,it is my fault to attack you first."Please you can now go to your next jouney warrior." Kitana said with confident

Subzero wanted to answer back but he can now feel the pain from the fall.

Aaaaa!Subzero puts his hand puts one of his hands on his back feeling where the pain is at.

Kitana stared at subzero she started to get worried, as she can see him leaning forward a little.

"Are you ok?"

"Its ok princesss am fine"

Kitana came to him and grab his arm and took subzero in one of the castle guest room.

Princess kitana gently made him at on the chair, she quickly grab the bandages.

"You dont have to do this princess"subzero said while looking at kitana.

"But I have to do this if not it will get worst"

Kitana got his top costume off and cover his wound with peroxide and bandages around it.

While she was doing that, she could feel subzero musclar she cant stop looking at his huge arms built in those abs what any kind of women wouldn't be wild with that.

Subzero look at kitana with a grin beneath his mask showing his white clean shiny chuckled a little as he can tell directly at her eyes, shes checking him out.


End file.
